Teen Titans Beyond
by Kyle Moss
Summary: Some day in the future the Titans we love will move on, and their children will conveniently take over the position of defenders of Jump City. But now the Teen Titans find themselves in this future and with the help of their aforementioned kids, they must find a way back to the past, battling new foes, old foes, and a terrible plot. R&R
1. And the Unlikely Premise

_**I own nothing. Well that's not true, I own many things. But I don't own anything here, minus the original characters and the story. But I don't own the premise; no one can own a premise. That belongs to us all. But don't steal this from me and improve on it. That'll ruin me. Teen Titans belongs to DC and Cartoon Network. Not that they use it much. Teen Titans Go! doesn't count.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: And the Unlikely Premise

* * *

"Warp, why do you even try?" Robin asked, his foot pinned Warp's head to the floor

"Two seconds," Beast Boy said, checking the stopwatch on his smart phone, "a new record."

"That is all it took? We must be getting better." Starfire added

"I think I'm getting better." Robin said to himself. Warp something mumbled into the ground, Robin lifted his foot; Warp stuck his head up and screamed:

"I win!" he pressed a button on a remote he had suspiciously managed to conceal

"That's just improbable." Raven said sceptically, noting the suspiciousness of the remote's concealment. A portal opened behind her

"NOW BE GONE!" he shouted. Cyborg looked at the portal

"Is something supposed to happen?" he asked

"Well, there was supposed to be more suction," Warp said, "This is embarrassing, let me just check something." He held up the remote, "Oh here the button is." He pushed it, "NOW BE GONE! For real this time." Warp added. There was a strange sucking sensation

"I feel a strange sucking sensation." Beast Boy said, he felt himself being pulled forward and soon he was sucked in

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted; her cloak was flapping in the direction of the gaping hole in time. Robin felt his feet slide across the floor; he was suddenly whipped into the air as the sucking got stronger. Starfire grabbed him by the leg, only to be knocked over by Cyborg who had lost his footing. Raven tried to resist the suction by flying away. She grabbed the three with her magic, it wasn't long before she couldn't hold on, and was pulled in with them.

"Finally, I have prevailed." Warp shouted, momentarily letting go of the pillar he had held onto, he realized his mistake too late and was pulled into the portal as well. It closed as he fell through.

* * *

The Titans Tower:

"Bored, bored, bored, BORED!" Beast Girl said, she slumped on the couch

"Shut up." Her brother, Animagus, whispered to himself

"BORED!" Beast Girl said again. Animagus's eye twitched, Nightstar, sensing her teammate's annoyance, stepped in

"Maybe you could go to the store for us then." She suggested, "We're out of soda."

"Uhhh, fine." Beast Girl said and got up, "Yo, Andy, give me a ride." She shouted

"No." Android shouted back, "You got wings, fly."

"Dude come on."

"I said no."

"Dammit. Well I tired." Beast Girl promptly sat down, "I need something to do." At that exact moment, the tower received a transmission from their leader, Sunfire.

" _Titans, meet me at the warehouse district, now."_ He ordered

* * *

The warehouse district:

"Where are we?" Cyborg asked

"Well, by analysing our surroundings and using my powers of deduction, I can deduce we are exactly six feet across the room." Robin announced

"Well aren't you just a regular Sherlock Holmes?" Raven said sarcastically

"What is a Sherlock Holmes?" Starfire asked

"He's like Robin, but more Benedict Cumberbatch-ish." Beast Boy answered

"So what was that vortex then?" Cyborg asked again

"What do I look like, a rocket scientist?" Robin asked

"Rocket scientists don't deal with vortexes." Cyborg said, rolling his eye

"What about black holes, or worm holes?" Beast Boy asked

"Warp once sent me into the future; perhaps that has happened again." Starfire interjected

"I don't know, this place doesn't look very future-y." Beast Boy looked around

"We'll work it later," Robin said, "let's just go home." He walked to the exit, opened the door and stepped outside. He was greeted by the sight of five teenagers; the one in front approached him.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Who are you?" Robin asked back

"I asked first." The other replied

"I know martial arts." Robin replied threateningly

"I have eye lasers." Sunfire replied in turn

"This is going to take a while." Beast Girl whispered to Animagus. Raven stepped forward

"Who are you people?" she asked, Robin glared at her but said nothing

"You haven't heard of us?" Beast Girl looked offended. Animagus stepped forward himself,

"I'm Animagus, this is my sister Beast Girl, the one in blue and white body armor is Android, the girl in black and blue is Nightstar and you've met our fearless leader, Sunfire."

"I'm Raven, this is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin, our fearless leader." Raven gestured to each in turn

"And we're the Teen Titans." Beast Boy said head held high

"No sir, I think you'll find we're the Teen Titans." Beast Girl insisted

"We can't both be the Teen Titans." Sunfire said

"Unless Warp sent us to the future, as I had mentioned before." Starfire said again

"I don't think so, Starfire." Robin dismissed her.

"Starfire is my mother's name." Nightstar thought aloud

"My mom's name is Raven." Beast Girl chipped in

"What a coincidence, my name is Starfire, and this is friend Raven."

"My dad is green," Animagus added, "he used to go by Beast Lad or something."

"You look exactly like my father." Android said to Cyborg

"Wait, you don't think that maybe we travelled to the future, and now we've met our future children?" Starfire asked

"Oh Starfire, you're so cute when you're irrevocably and blatantly wrong about things." Robin shook his head

"Dude, it's kind of obvious at this point." Beast Boy said

"Nah, I'm a skeptic." Robin said, crossing his arms and turning up his head

"So am I." Sunfire said, doing likewise.

"I think I can solve this,'" Android interjected, sensing no end to this argument, "if we go back to the tower I can analyse everyone's DNA and check for paternal and maternal matches."

"Fine, if only to prove the rest of you wrong." Sunfire said

"Ditto." Robin concurred.

* * *

Back at the Tower:

"Okay," Android said, "and we have a perfect match," he turned in his chair, "Robin is the father of Sunfire and Nightstar." Robin and Sunfire glared at each other

"So then, we have really travelled to the future?" Starfire asked

"And Raven and I have kids?" Beast Boy added

"Yes and yes." Android said

"What do you say Robin?" Cyborg asked

"I call bull." Robin said, everyone groaned, "What are the odds of us all having children with each other, except for Cyborg. I mean, did we just not attempt to date anyone else? Except for Cyborg who did date outside of the team. And what are the odds that our children also formed their own Teen Titans? In our old headquarters? And how absurd is it that Beast Boy and Raven's daughter happens to be green and their son is whatever the hell colour Raven is? How coincidental is it that Starfire and I and Raven and Beast Boy had exactly one boy and one girl each and Cyborg had only one kid to bring the number of people on this team to five? And how do they have the same gender ratio as us? This is all ridiculous." Robin crossed his arms again.

"Dude, the DNA doesn't lie." Cyborg said

"Yeah but...I mean...whatever." Robin grumbled

"Sunfire?" Nightstar looked at her brother

"I guess it is possible that...you guys...could be...our...our parents. Maybe." Sunfire said, arms crossed. The rest of the two teams had already began talking to each other excitedly

"Oh joy," Starfire said, hugging her future children, "it is so good to meet you two." She looked over at Robin

"Yeah. Hey, nice to meet you."

"Hey kids, is your old man still this handsome?" Beast Boy asked with a grin

"No." Animagus said bluntly.

"Don't talk to your father like that young man!" Beast Boy said angrily

"Calm down Beast Boy." Raven said calmly

"I see you took orders from Mom even back then." Beast Girl laughed

"So are we still together?"

"Yes." Animagus said

"Dammit." Raven groaned

"Hey!" Beast Boy frowned

"I'm kidding." Raven said in the same voice

"That's so weird. BB and Raven started a conversation with their kids immediately after Robin and Starfire finished theirs." Cyborg noted, "And now they're all silent...just staring at us." Everyone leaned forward to listen to Cyborg and his son. "So uhh, Android." Cyborg said

"Yes Dad?"

"Did I build you, or are you a real boy?"

"I'm a real boy."

"Oh. I didn't program you to think that, did I?" Android shook his head and his helmet drew away from his face, revealing that he was, indeed, human.

"So who's your mom?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell you, it might mess up the timeline."

"But all the others know who the other parents of their respective children are." Cyborg complained

"Okay it's Bumblebee, jeez. Hearing your father complain like a child is...surreal." Android rubbed his temples

"Tell me about it." Animagus called over.

"Hey!" Beast Boy crossed his arms

"Am I Batman?" Robin asked with glee, "Tell me I became Batman."

"You were for a while." Nightstar said

"Yes I knew it!" Robin punched the air, "I knew I would be Batman one day...this...this is...wait, "were"? I "were" Batman?"

"Don't worry you're not dead." Sunfire said with a look of worry, "I mean, not that I care."

"Oh my boy." Starfire grabbed Sunfire's cheeks and kissed him on the forehead

"Mom don't."

"You see, now we've stopped talking and they started."

"Cyborg, stop being meta." Robin ordered

"Does that count as meta?" Beast Boy asked

"I don't know. I heard someone say that on TV once."

"You mean on Community?" Raven asked

"Community? You mean the delightfully creative and original creation of Dan Harmon?" Starfire asked, throwing her hat in the ring

"I think he does." Cyborg replied, "How could you possibly forget the name of the most criminally underrated television show in history?"

"Six seasons and a movie." Beast Boy said with reverence

"Yeah that movie was great." Android said to himself

"I hate all of you." Robin shook his head

"I think we have to find a way to send you guys back to your time." Animagus said, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the conversation he had just heard

"He's right." Raven complied, "We don't want to screw up the timeline."

"And I don't want to hang out with my parents." Sunfire said, "I mean I'm sure you guys are cool but you'll mess up our natural rhy-"

* * *

 _ **Yeah I started watching Community. It's great. So that's it. I would end this Author's Note with something better but what the hell would I say? Thanks for reading? Please review? Sorry the characterisation of the Titans was closer to their GO! incarnations? I'm not going to say that. What am I? A Youtuber? No. I'm not. I'm just a crappy writer. Please stop reading this Author's Note. It's getting long winded and silly.**_


	2. And the Rushed and Mostly Boring 2 Chap

_**Welcome back faithful reader. Yes this is part two of a series of consisting of an as yet undetermined number of parts. And like How I Met Your Mother, the second episode really sucks. Like it is awful. But just like HIMYM, everything gets better when I basically dump the premise and focus on a string of unrelated installments all loosely following a similar thread. So episode three onwards. And by episode I mean chapter. Do you follow? Never mind let's just get on with it.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: And the Rushed and Mostly Boring Second Chapter

* * *

"-thm."

"Let's just use the time machine." Beast Boy suggested

"What time machine?" Sunfire looked confused

"You're time machine." Beast Boy laughed and made a "get a load of this guy" expression

"We don't have a time machine." Animagus said, eyebrow raised

"What do you mean you don't have a time machine? This is the future."

"For us it's the present."

"I think the Justice League has a time machine." Beast Girl offered

"For the last time, the Justice League doesn't have a time machine." Animagus rolled his eyes

"That's what they want you to think." His sister replied defiantly.

"Okay hold on," Robin said, making a time out sign, "there are too many people in the room right now and some of us aren't getting a chance to talk."

"That's the problem with too many characters." Cyborg said to no one.

"So here's what's going to happen," Robin ignored Cyborg's infuriating choice of the word "character", "Starfire and Sunfire go to the Watchtower. Nightstar and I will stay here and contact the Justice League for help. Raven and her son who I will assume is the magic kid will try to find a way to send us back with magic. Cyborg and his son will try to find a way back with science. And I think everyone will agree that it is best if Beast Boy and the green girl leave."

"I'm cool with that." Beast Boy said with a nod

"Probably for the best." Beast Girl agreed.

"Alright, Titans Go!"

* * *

" _This isn't good."_ Bruce said. He was much older, like geriatric.

"Why don't you just ask me how I got back?" Robin asked. He was fixated on this weird spot on Bruce's chin

" _I did, he said this whole thing never happened to him."_

"So are we dealing with an alternate universe?" Nightstar ran her hand through her hair

" _Possibly. Which means we have no idea what to do."_

"Well shit."

"What about Booster Gold, or Rip Hunter? Are they there?" Robin asked. Was it a mole?

" _Last time I saw them was a year ago. I don't think we can wait until they show up again. Who sent you here?"_

"Some guy called Warp. He isn't usually a threat." A liver spot maybe?

"You never told me about him." Nightstar said

" _I've never heard of him either."_

"But I send, or rather I sent, reports on every one of our enemies." A bit of food perhaps?

" _Looks like we are dealing with an Alternate Universe then."_

"I sent the others to go looking around. Starfire and Sunfire are going to the Watchtower as we speak." What the hell was that thing?

" _Hopefully they will have better luck."_ Bruce rubbed his eyes, _"I have a function, but look over the reports. Maybe I missed something. Dick, Mar'i."_ His image flickered away and the large screen once again showed the Jump City skyline

"Now I'll never know."Robin thought aloud

"Know what?" Nightstar tilted her head

"Umm." He couldn't ask her about the spot. Could he? No. He was her father after all. He can't ask her about weird spots on old men's bodies. "Who Mar'i is." He lied shamelessly

"I'm Mar'i."

"I knew that."

"I never told you." Robin's eyes darted around. Maybe. His mask was in the way

* * *

"What does he think we would accomplish?" Cyborg shook his head, "Like are supposed to just build a time machine? He's delusional."

"The Dick Grayson I know is a little more grounded." Android said, sitting on his bed

"Who the hell is Dick Grayson?"

"He's Robin." Cyborg looked at his son vacantly

"Did you just not know this?"

"Nope. We just call each other by our codenames."

"So you don't know anyone's names?"

"Well Starfire is technically her real name, and Beast Boy's name is embarrassing so we only use it to piss him off. And anyway I just assumed Raven was Raven's name."

"Do they know your name?"

"No. It just never came up."

"Your team is screwed up."

"Please, do you know the names of all of your teammates?" Cyborg crossed his arms

"Sunfire is Soland'r, Nightstar is Mar'i, Beast Girl is Marie, Animagus is Sebastian and I am Silas." Cyborg looked mildly annoyed

"So back to Robin." He said, quickly changing the subject

"Science still hasn't solved time travel. Apparently the time barrier is still, and I'm quoting Professor Wells directly here, "acting like a fickle protestant bitch on prom night, we can't penetrate that for shit"."

"That's an odd thing to say."

"Yeah he's a little crazy."

"So what are we going to do now? If we can't solve time travel."

"I have all twenty seasons of Big Bang Theory saved." Android offered

"Twenty? Jeez."

"It got really good when they introduced Riche in season fifteen."

* * *

"Do you have a copy of the Azarathian Grimoire?" Raven asked, closing the Necronomicon.

"Here you go." He said, passing the aforementioned tome over, "Have you ever heard of a time travel spell?"

"No. But you never know. I doubt that even Doctor Fate knows every spell in existence." Animagus opened up "Fantastical Spells and How to Use Them to Smite Your Enemies". "Why do they call you Animagus?"

"I can transform into animals as well as use magic. Well technically I transform into were-beasts and nightmarish monsters." Raven looked impressed

"We shouldn't talk much." Raven said, "We need to focus." And so they didn't

* * *

"The Watchtower has improved significantly since I last visited." Starfire looked at her surroundings with her usual childlike awe.

"What do we know about Warp, Batman?" Sunfire asked

"Nothing." This Batman was not the Batman Starfire knew. He was younger, slimmer and his suit was all black and lacked a cape. Basically what I'm saying is that he's Terry Mcginnis.

"It is much larger." Starfire was still enamored with the Space Station

"Your mother doesn't seem very focused."

"Cyborg said something about "character derailment"."

"Of course he did." Batman shook his head, "Kori."

"Yes?"

"Who is Warp?"

"Are you unaware of his existence?"

"Yes. As far as our records are concerned you never encountered anyone by that name."

"That is most odd."

"Bruce thinks we could be dealing with an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe where our alternate parents happened to be in a Titans team with the exact same membership and relationships to each other as our versions of them who just happened to not only travel through dimensions but time as well?" Sunfire didn't look convinced

"Well when you put it that way it does seem contrived and a little ridiculous. I'm going to call Bruce." Batman left

* * *

"That's right son!" Beast Girl gloated, "That's what you get for trying human trafficking bitches!"

"Father-Daughter team up for the win!" Beast Boy and Girl fist bumped

"I wonder what everyone else has done today?"

* * *

 _ **Hey remember last time when I oh so endearingly blew off any reviews? I was lying. I need those things. I mean not that I care. Did anyone else see Batman v Superman? I personally loved it. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than Joel Schumacher's two absolutely awful and unnecessarily homoerotic crap fests. And Iron Man 2**_


	3. And the horrible payoff to a long wait

_**Good Lord this took a while**_

 _ **Over two years waiting for this garbage? You poor people**_

 _ **Now as promised the beginning of the filler, the point where crap gets good(ish but not really). When I drop the premise and carry on writing at the same low level you've all come to expect from me! Huzzah!**_

 _ **Now before ado is in any way furthered I present:**_

* * *

Chapter 3: And the horrible payoff to a long wait

Somewhere else in Jump City:

"Somebody help, he stole my purse." A random, stereotypical woman victim cried out. The purse thief ran through the streets, past all of the useless pedestrians, who moved out of the way rather than get involved. And they were filming it. Goddamn useless kids. The thief cut into an alleyway, hoping to dash into a building. Instead he dashed into a man. Falling hard on his ass, he looked up to see a man in his early forties peering down at him.

"Outta my way dumbass." He ordered. Sitting awkwardly on the floor. Completely unthreatening. The man rolled his eyes. "What you didn't hear me? I said move!" The man pulled out photo

"Have you seen this girl?" he asked

"No I haven't seen that bitch! Didn't you hear me? I said move!" The man reached into his coat and with a swift movement decapitated the thief with a swing of a blade.

"Stupid two dimensional crook making me resort to needless violence." He muttered as the blade retracted into its hilt

* * *

"And then Daddy was all like "I'm a T-Rex and y'all about to get T-Rekt" and we laughed and laughed and I smacked a dude with my tail and we laughed again. Good times." Beast Girl slumped back onto the couch.

"Yeah that was pretty sick." Beast Boy put his arm around his daughter as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Right." Robin shook his head, "Where was I?"

"You were asking about our progress." Sunfire replied

"Yeah I have no idea how that story came up." Beast Girl shrugged, Cyborg opened his mouth

"I swear to God Cy if you say something Meta I'm going to hit you." Cyborg's mouth snapped shut

"Currently there's no scientific method for traveling back in time." Android said, bringing the conversation back on topic.

"We can't find a spell in any of our books." Raven shrugged

"The JL have no idea what to do." Sunfire said

"Typical." Beast Girl muttered

"What's your problem with the Justice League?" Animagus asked

"Oh they know." Beast Girl sprang up, smacking Beast Boy in the jaw. He let out a toddler like scream and grabbed his mouth. Cyborg let out a loud laugh

"Slapstick never gets old."

"Dammit Cyborg!" Robin shouted. Suddenly there was the sound of a doorbell

"I hate it when sudden sounds interrupt us." Nightstar put her head in her hands

"Does it happen often?" Starfire asked

"Almost hourly." Nightstar replied. Ding dong. "Who is it?"

"Oh shit." Android cussed, looking at the image on the small screen, "It's Moonfire."

"Oh shit." Sunfire looked worried

"Goddamn Moonfire." Android's eyes were wide

"She's the worst one." Animagus frowned

"I love Mooney!" Beast Girl shrieked with joy

"Wait!" Cyborg said, everyone stopped to look at him, "Who is Moonfire?"

"She's our cousin." Nightstar groaned

"I have a niece?" Starfire exclaimed joyously

"Two nieces, and a nephew." Sunfire corrected

"Actually Eve is more of a clone of Uncle Jack." Nightstar said

"That's true. Isn't it a little odd how our totally normal human lawyer uncle Jack has a clone of the opposite gender?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Starfire said. The ringing persisted

"Dammit Lunand'r!" Sunfire screamed

"If we don't let her in she'll just let herself in." Nightstar

"I'll get it!" Beast Girl jumped and rushed to the front door.

"Why do you hate your cousin so much?" Robin asked

"She's irresponsible, a delinquent and an all round dick." Sunfire rolled his eyes

"So why does Marie like her so much?" Raven raised an eyebrow, concerned for her maybe future maybe alternate universe daughter's taste in friends. At that moment Beast Girl rushed into the room, arm in arm with the aforementioned Moonfire.

"Mom, Dad, others. This is my best friend Moonfire!" She said excitedly

"I thought I was your best friend." Android looked hurt. Nobody acknowledged him

"Hey." Moonfire said. Her voice had a seductive quality to it.

"Oh my God I see the resemblance." Robin assumed a ready stance, "How could you let Blackfire's daughter in here?"

"Aunty Komand'r and Mom made peace after Uncle Ryand'r dethroned them both during the Great Tameranian Civil Scuffle of Eighteen Years Ago." Nightstar said

"How old are you?" Robin asked

"Seventeen."

"We didn't waste much time did we?" Robin nudged Starfire.

"Jesus Dad." Nightstar looked ill

"Yeah so chill out man." Moonfire shook her head

"Oh Mooney these are our time displaced parents." Beast Girl made a general hand movement towards the Teen Parents

"Or alternate universe." Android spoke up

"That theory is stupid Andy!"

"You just watch it come true!"

"It's never going to happen!" Beast Girl took a breath to regain her composure, "Oh Mooney tell them what you told me."

"I need a place to cra-" Moonfire began

"She needs a place to crash." Beast Girl could hardly contain herself; Moonfire gave her a look, but continued undaunted

"Because there's this-"

"There's this guy after her!" Beast Girl sniggered, "Sorry sorry you go on."

"There's this Ninja Guy after me." Suddenly the reader thought "hang on, wasn't there a guy with a sword earlier on?". Yes there was. Don't interrupt me.

"That's terrible." Sunfire said

"You're smiling." Moonfire said

"Am I?"

"So anyway Mooney's going to stay here. Indefinitely!" Beast Girl jumped with joy. Like she literally jumped. Her generation of Titians groaned

"This is worse than the Incursion with Earth 16." Nighstar grumbled.

"Now that was an adventure." Animagus said

"Oh joy." Starfire said, rushing to her niece. Cyborg shook his head and mumbled

"Typical character derailment."

"I heard that." Robin pulled out his bõ staff, "I warned you!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Get over here you meta bastard!"

* * *

The Ninja Guy made his way through the streets of Jump. There was only one place Moonfire would be hiding. He looked over at the Titans Tower, standing majestically on its island.

"Only a matter of time." He said

"Till what?" A random stranger asked

"Till I find….who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm talking to myself. Back off!"

"Okay fine! Jeez just tryna make conversation."

"Screw you too." The Ninja Guy flipped the Random Man off, "What an asshole." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What was I saying? Oh yeah." Resuming his previous composure, "It's only a matter of time Lunand'r. God that's foreboding."

…..

"Stop fighting!" Nightstar held her father back, his bõ staff still swinging

"He's not worth it!" Android and Animagus restrained Cyborg

"Are you saying my father is worthless?" Sunfire looked offended

"Are you trying to make things worse?" Animagus snapped

"Dad, stop it!" Nightstar ordered

"But he started it!" Robin whined

"I don't care who started it! Now say you're sorry."

"Sorry." Robin mumbled

"I can't hear you."

"I said I'm sorry."

"Now you too." Android told Cyborg

"I'm sorr….wait you're my kid." Cyborg squinted at Android, "I don't have to listen to you."

"Moonfire!" A random voice interrupted

"For the love of God," Animagus gnashed his teeth, "I hate these random interruptions."

"Nightstar is right, almost hourly." Robin noted. Everyone present looked out the window. The Ninja Guy was floating outside

"Is this the man that is after you?" Starfire asked, Moonfire nodded

"You never said it was Malak!" Sunfire's eyes were wide

"I figured you guys could handle him." Moonfire shrugged

"Malak?" Raven raised her eyebrow

"He's the world's deadliest assassin. Currently." Sunfire said

"Well at least he's outside." Cyborg said. Malak floated slowly towards the Tower. And passed right through the windows.

"He can change his density. He's like Martian Manhunter that way." Android noted

"Warning would have been nice." Cyborg shook his head. Malak reached into his coat and pulled out two hilts. With a flick of his wrists a blade extended from each.

"Holy crap that's cool." Beast Boy was in awe

"Moonfire you are coming with me." Malak said

"Take her."Android offered

"Over my dead body!" Beast Girl transformed into a tiger and lunged at him. He stood motionless as she went right through him, crashing right through the window

"Dammit that doubled as our TV." Android groaned

"Hey that was my daughter." Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged. He also went right through Malak, destroying what was left of the window.

"Seriously?" Malak peered through the hole

"Enough!" Robin charged bõ staff ready. Malak blocked with one blade, and kicked Robin in the chest, sending him crashing into the couch.

"Now now there's no need to fight. I don't want to harm the little princess and let's be honest I could probably just go through you all anyway to get her."

"My friends and their parents would die before giving you me." Moonfire shouted defiantly

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Sunfire protested

"Sneak attack!" Beast Girl shouted, she and Beast Boy morphed from birds to gorillas and tried to tackle Malak. They fell right through him and crashed onto the floor. He floated up until he was hovering over the group

"Not to be a cliché but we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Run Mooney!" Beast Girl shouted. Moonfire dashed into the corridors

"The hard way then." Malak flew after her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Animagus reached out with his magic, catching Malak and throwing him to the floor. Animagus then pounced in the form of a werewolf. Malak kicked him in the jaw, but Animagus caught his leg and spun him around. Letting go, Animagus sent Malak to Raven. She made a force field that Malak bounced off of, landing on the floor in a heap.

"He doesn't seem so deadly." Robin said

"You did literally nothing." Raven frowned

"I weakened him for you." Malak got to his knees

"Ready for more?" Animagus growled. Malak chuckled.

"Are you?" Malak disappeared through the floor.

"Yeah you better run!" Beast Boy said weakly

"I don't think he's running." Animagus looked around. Malak came up through the ground and delivered an uppercut straight to his jaw. Sebastian went straight into the roof. Malak turned and charged at Raven. She threw up a force field; Malak dived underneath it, through the floor and came up below her. Raven dodged to the side and threw Malak at Sunfire. Sunfire caught him mid air and pinned him to the floor

"Look you can take her man." Sunfire said, "I don't want her here."

"She's your cousin."

"She's my least favourite cousin."

"That's cold." Malak phased through Sunfire and kicked him in the head, "And I'm an assassin." Robin lunged at Malak and kicked him. The kick bounced off and Robin hit the floor.

"You don't learn do you?"

"My teacher told me I had a disability!" Robin smirked

"Wait what?"

"Quick let's get involved." Cyborg said, cannon ready. He and Android aimed their weapons at Malak.

They both launched min missiles. They harmlessly bounced off of Malak's chest

"I did mention density control, right?"

"Oh my God he's such a Mary Sue!" Cyborg shook his head. Malak disapperd through the floor again.

"Oh no you don't." Android said. He scanned for Malak, cannon ready, "Nightstar on you!" Nightstar flew up as Malak came up through the floor. She brought her fist down and punched him in the face. Malak hit the floor hard. Nightstar put her knee against his chin

"Why didn't you just go through the floor to where Moonfire is hiding?"

"Honestly," Malak groaned, "I didn't think of doing that."

"Are you not the World's Deadliest Assassin?" Starfire inquired

"It was a momentary lapse of judgment. But thanks for the advice." Malak said. He phased through the floor again

"He's headed for Moonfire!" Android said.

"Titans Go!" Robin ordered, barely managing to stand. The two teams rushed into the corridor

"He's checking every room!" Android was busy scanning, "Moonfire is in Marie's." Malak's head popped up

"Thanks."

"Dammit Andy!" Beast Girl screamed. They turned the corner and Beast Girl dramatically kicked the door down. Malak was in the room, peering down at Moonfire

"No!" she whined, "I don't want to!"

"It's not about want, Young Lady! You are coming home with me now!"

"But Daddy…"

"Wait what?" Robin looked shocked

"Uncle Jack?" Sunfire looked likewise. Malak had his mask in his hand. He was indeed this person whom Sunfire said he is.

"No buts. In fact when we get home you are grounded!"

"Oh my God you are so unfair!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" Malak ordered

"You are so embarrassing I hate you!" Moonfire stormed out

"Hey you are the one who disobeyed us! We explicitly told you not to leave your room until you finished your homework!" Malak followed after her

"But Daddy I love him!"

"I don't care!"

"Did you know Malak was her father?" Animagus asked once the arguing started to fade away. Beast Girl shrugged

"Wait who does she love? I wanna know!" Beast Boy whined as Raven was starting to get a headache at the prospect of having his kids

"This explains so much about Uncle Jack." Nightstar rubbed her eyes

"What the fuck?" Robin was still wide eyed. Malak popped his head around the door

"Good to see you again Marie."

"You too Mister M."

"You should come to dinner some time."

"Only if you make cheesecake for dessert."

"Of course." Malak left again

"Again. What the fuck?"

"Moonfire got no development." Cyborg noted

* * *

The Warehouse from chapter one:

Warp sat up and rubbed his head. Standing on shaky knees he took in his surroundings. He had been thrown across from where the portal had been and crashed behind some crates. The Titans weren't anywhere in sight so Warp hesitantly made his way to the exit. Stepping out he saw that he was in some sort of future.

"It worked!" He happily exclaimed, "And also backfired I guess." Warp stroked his chin, "Oh well back to the past." He began fiddling with a watch. Someone came up behind him

"Fancy seeing you here." Warp turned slowly

"Oh shit."

* * *

 _ **Again my friends/good acquaintances, please read, review, suggest this to a friend and TV Tropes *wink wink nudge nudge***_

 _ **But please don't this is fucking horrendous**_

 _ **Two bloody years.**_


End file.
